Infomercial (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = Otherverse | Status = | Occupation = Screaming Infomercials | Family = | Affiliations = | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Infomercial is a mysterious yet powerful being from another dimension called Otherverse who keeps screaming infomercials as well as quotes from popular TV series of the past. He was brought into the Valiant Universe by Quantum and Woody upon their return from the Otherverse, where they were trapped after losing their Quantum Bands. History When the "World's Worst Superheroes", Quantum and Woody, had an accident with their powers, they were thrust into a strange plane of existence built on creation called the "Otherverse". The strange reality granted their deepest desires, making Woody rich and famous, and Quantum the world's greatest hero. But soon, they realized they were living a lie, and their argument on what to do turned into a fight. Once again, their powers triggered, and ripped a hole to send them home. But they did not come alone, as their closest loved ones from their fake world became a part of the real world. And something else, something much darker, manifested as well, as a screaming, skinless man appeared in a Washington DC alleyway. Taken to the hospital, the skinless man soon miraculously healed, but he healed...wrong. His skin was pale white, and he had no face. As he wandered Washington DC, he became enraptured with television infomercials on mall TVs. Clothing himself in eccentric clothes grabbed from a mannequin, the strange figure stumbled upon a conflict between Quantum and Woody and the military, and a massive kaiju who similarly manifested from the Otherverse. Suddenly the man's powers manifested, and while he began to scream television slogans, he transformed the beast into a small kitten...and ate it alive. When the military moved to confront him, he turned them into bats and vanished into nothingness. Military organization G.A.T.E. studied what little they knew of the creature, now codenamed "Infomercial", and determined it was some kind of manifestation of the raw creation potential of the "Otherverse". They also determined that if it was a manifestation of Quantum and Woody's powers, replicating the accident could potentially send them back. The pair of heroes resisted, however, as that would also send their loved ones back to nothingness. As G.A.T.E. tried and failed to replicate the accident, Infomercial began growing in power. He was manifesting inside televisions, interfering with infomercials, and breaking down the fabric of reality in Washington DC. Soon, Quantum and Woody came to confront the Infomercial Man. They attempted to attack him directly, but as reality continued to break, they found themselves incapable of hurting Infomercial directly. They did discover, however, that the "klanging" of their Quantum Wristbands, devices that keep the two from vanishing into nothingness, seemed to hurt the creature. As it held their reality together, it similarly seemed to force the Infomercial, who was created from their powers failing, back into his home reality. As they klanged over and over, Infomercial's powers seemed to fade, and soon he vanished entirely. Reality restructured itself, and the universe was saved from quantum collapse. It was not saved from the Infomercial Man, however. While he was cast away into nothingness, he still existed in the Otherverse, screaming into the infinite nothingness. And if Quantum and Woody ever go longer than a day without klanging their Quantum Bands, not only will they die, but reality will rip again, and the Infomercial Man would be free to dissolve the world into meaningless, catchphrase-filled chaos. Personality The Infomercial Man is entirely insane. Created of pure energy, he had no mind, no personality, until he was exposed to television. He became obsessed with catchphrases, with the eccentricity of infomercials. He seemingly does not care about human life, or potentially just doesn't understand it, because he has never spoken a normal sentence. Powers and Abilities * Reality Warping: Infomercial has seemingly total control over reality, and was still growing in power when he was defeated ** Conversion: Infomercial can transform objects and organisms ** Summoning: Infomercial can summon forth objects and organisms ** Teleportation: Infomercial can let objects and organism vanish into thin air, including himself * Regeneration: Despite initially manifesting without any skin, with his muscles and bones fully exposed, Infomercial managed to regenerate completely Equipment Notes Appearances Gallery Cover Appearances File:QW2017 011 COVER-A SMART cropped.jpg|' ' by Kyle Smart ( ) Panels Infomercial QandW-v3-10 001.jpg Infomercial QandW-v3-12 001.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Regeneration Category:Reality Warping Category:Conjurer Category:Teleportation